


Cabin

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Poe’s a little stressed. And BB-8's asleep.





	Cabin

_Maybe don’t._  
  
Poe craned his head back to see if BB-8 was still active.  
  
Judging from the absence of the small red light in his otherwise black eye, that would be a ‘no’. But Poe stared for a few minutes, just to make sure, because BB-8 was in a perfect position to see all of him in the cockpit if he were to wake up. And that… That would be awkward. That would be _really_ awkward.  
  
After five solid minutes, Poe hesitantly turned back around.  
  
_Maybe **don’t.**_  
  
Poe was alone- in the sense that it was just him and BB-8 and the X-Wing, no other members of Black Squadron with them. It was a special mission from General Organa, one that he was both happy and nervous to perform.  
  
It was stressful.  
  
He just needed a bit of release.  
  
So he carefully, quietly, slid his hand into his pants.  
  
Okay, okay, so Poe was one of those weird guys who could get it up anywhere and anytime with the right stimulation- it helped him calm down, alright? And trying to calm down enough to let go and fall asleep in the cockpit of an X-Wing on a planet where the nearest inns were booked up for the night, that wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to do, even for someone as fond as X-Wings as Poe Dameron was.  
  
It didn’t take long. It never did- he also happened to be somebody who didn’t need a fantasy, or some external spark to kick things off. Reviews from previous lovers had always given Poe high ratings on his ability to turn himself on (as well as shut himself off) whenever the situation called for it.  
  
_Maybe don’t,_ the little voice of moderation and wisdom cautioned in his head. _Maybe just don’t do it._  
  
Unfortunately, Poe had made a career out of ignoring that voice.  
  
So, shooting the odd look up at BB-8 to make sure the little droid hasn’t spontaneously woken up, he pulls his pants open and takes hold of himself, sucking in a breath when the little stimulation brings blood rushing to his dick. Before he goes any further, Poe wrangles a handkerchief out of his pocket; this is not something he wants to explain back at base if someone happens to find semen on his control panel.  
  
He spreads his legs as wide as the seat will let him and starts in on himself, letting go just enough to let his eyes slip shut (BB-8’s asleep, BB-8’s asleep, he’s not gonna wake up unless they get attacked or Poe makes any loud noises) and lose himself in the act a bit. Masturbation is something he associates with being home, or at least somewhere safe, and that’s probably why it does such a good job of relaxing him.  
  
Poe reaches down, awkwardly manages to knead his balls a little- but he underestimates how good it will feel, and his hips jerk up and bang the console, which causes the cabin of the X-Wing to shake.  
  
He doesn’t wait for confirmation: Poe panics, shoves his cock back into his pants and looks up to see if BB-8 has been shaken awake.  
  
One minute passes.  
  
Then two.  
  
Then four.  
  
BB-8 does not stir, the light still absent from his eye.  
  
And for that time, Poe remains pretty thoroughly aroused, his erection rubbing against the fabric of his underwear. It’s enough to keep him stimulated until he’s satisfied that BB-8 isn’t going to be waking up and seeing anything just yet.  
  
_Finish and go to sleep! Finish and go to sleep!_  
  
Alright, alright, he’s going to heed the voice now, because every moment he drags this out is a moment BB-8 might wake up, and whether the little guy is a droid or not, it would be beyond mortifying.  
  
_Finish. **Now**_.  
  
Without finesse or pretense, Poe pulls his cock back out and strokes with renewed vigor, rolling the foreskin up to nearly cover the tip and then back down again, thighs twitching and knees shaking. He doesn’t close his eyes this time: Instead he keeps them fixed on his cock until he physically can’t stand to keep them open anymore.  
  
Poe comes into the handkerchief, his free hand flying up to cover his mouth before he can cry out.  
  
As the remnants of the climax wear off, Poe wills himself not to give in to paranoia and look up at BB-8 again. He’s asleep. He’s _asleep_ , damn it.  
  
And even if he wasn’t, Poe’s not entirely sure BB-8 knows what sex is, never mind masturbation.  
  
Slowly, carefully, he cleans himself up, tucks himself back into his pants, and settles back into the seat, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his head droop.  
  
Poe sleeps, and he sleeps better than he might have otherwise.  
  
-End


End file.
